


An April Fools Birthday Bash

by artm1st



Category: The Letter (Visual Novel)
Genre: Birthday Party, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artm1st/pseuds/artm1st
Summary: Today is April Fools. Today is Rebecca's birthday. How will everything turn out? A oneshot about friendship and a picture of what might have been had the cast all lived to tell the tale. The horrors of the story was deliberately not mentioned.





	An April Fools Birthday Bash

"Ashton, I told you to wrap your gift. What's this abomination?"

He grinned, "Well, today is April Fools."

Isabella sighed. "You know how it sucks having your birthday fall on a holiday. You even complained when I only gave you one gift for both Christmas and your birthday."

"She's right, Ash. We'll take care of the food so go ahead and re-wrap your gift. Or better yet, just buy one of those paper bags."

Raising his hands in defeat, Ash rushed out of the apartment in quest for a new gift.

Once he was gone, Bella and Zach high-fives. They both knew that Becca wouldn't have minded his gift. They just didn't want Ash anywhere near the kitchen.

\----

As a kid, Rebecca always received fits of giggles when she told her playmates that April 1 is her birthday.

Why was she even born on April Fools? Why could it not have been a day earlier or later?

She eventually stopped telling people and grew up rarely celebrating... Until she met Ashton.

His gifts were something she always looked forward to. Even though they were all ridiculous. He gave her toy snakes, jack-in-a-box, odd-flavored candies...

The gifts only got weirder as they grew older.

And they have made new friends, met new people. It was no longer just the two of them. There were now more people to celebrate her birthday with.

Unlike Ashton's, Zachary's gifts were simple yet useful. He got her a notebook suited for writing lesson plans and at one point, he even bought her an expensive history book.

And there's Isabella. For the first time in her life, she finally received a proper gift. Ones that felt personal and well-thought of. She got her a cute stuffed toy, a pink scarf, and when she was broke, she made a scrapbook of their memories together.

Now, their group of four grew to seven, with the inclusion of Marianne, Hannah, and Luke. She didn't want to admit it, but she was looking forward for today's party.

She was a bit disappointed when Bella threw her out of the apartment. She didn't mind helping out in preparing her own birthday party but they insisted. She could only hope that it won't end in a disaster.

\---

It was now 6PM. The sun has finally set and Becca was back at her apartment. She couldn't stop herself from smiling as she watched her favorite people sing her a Happy Birthday.

"Make a wish, Becca." She blushed upon hearing Ashton's voice. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and blew the candles.

"Thanks, guys. I really appreciate this." She pulled them in a hug, a few drops of tears falling from her eye.

"Can we eat now? I'm starving." Ashton couldn't handle sappy moments.

"We're still waiting for Marianne, Hannah and Luke. They'll be here soon."

Ash went silent upon hearing Luke's name. They weren't exactly friends nor enemies, but he learned to stop warning his friends.

Marianne arrived a few minutes later and even brought booze for the party. Hannah and Luke followed soon after. The couple presented a bunch of shopping bags. "We didn't know what to get you so we bought all these." Becca was taken aback and was about to decline, however, Hannah already laced the bags on her fingers, not giving her enough room to say no.

"The food is exquisite, Zach." Hannah winked at the photographer.

"Glad you liked it, but it wasn't just me. Bella and I worked together on these."

After an hour or two of chatting, eating, and drinking, Ashton pulled out a microphone. "Mic test, mic test, 1, 2, 3."

Zach groaned. "Please tell me you aren't going to sing."

"Maybe later. But for now, I want to give the birthday girl a message." He looked around, making sure everyone was listening. "We've known each other since Secondary and while we might have met new friends and acquaintances, you will always be one of my favorite people." He walked to Becca, gave her a friendly hug, then handed the microphone to Zach.

"So, is it like, my turn next? Under normal circumstances, Becca and I wouldn't have been friends. But now that we are, I am glad to have met you." He shyly scratched his head and passed the mic to Bella.

"I didn't have an idea that we will do this so I am at a loss for what to say. Just remember that you are like a sister to me... you are my best friend and I hope to celebrate more of these life events with you."

Marianne was next. "Thanks for inviting me. I'm so glad to meet a fellow bookworm, and we even like to read the same kind of books."

"You're so different now from the Becca I met years ago." Hannah paused and gave Becca a warm smile. "I'm happy to see you doing well for yourself and I can't wait for us to catch up."

And, of course, there was Luke. If he wasn't drunk, he would've found this stupid. To him, such sentiments should be said in private. But still, he obliged. "Daisy, our first meeting wasn't exactly nice. You screamed like a hysterical woman and even dared to bite my hand. That is a part of you, but that's not just who you are. You care about the people around you, and always looks out for everyone." He raised his glass and the others followed suit. "To Rebecca Gales."

\---

The group decided to end the party at around midnight. Isabella wanted to help Becca clean up but the older girl didn't allow her to.

"You already did a good job preparing the party, at least let me clean this up."

"...alright. Goodnight, Becca."

Today's birthday bash was filled with laughters and wonderful memories. Sure enough, Becca would sleep soundly tonight.


End file.
